Policies and Operation
This wiki is currently abandoned and has no moderation. I'm planning to adopt this wiki; I'm putting up the policies in advance. This is a Work in Progress. ---- Welcome to the Super Power Beat Down Fanon Wiki, dear user! Below you will find how this wiki is operated. Be sure to keep all this in mind. 'Battle Writing' Super Power Beat Down all revolves around fictional characters duking it out in an epic confrontation. The outcome is decided by the fans, although the author is perfectly allowed to write as many alternate endings as they desire. It is important to know that votes are preferably not to be written in public, this to make sure the battle's outcome is not predictable. It is preferable to send the author your vote in a Private Message. Examples of media include: *Discord *E-mail (if the author allows others to) *Instagram *FanFiction.net (unless you allow FanFiction.net to send you e-mails, you will not receive notifications for private messages. If you don't receive e-mails from the service, please let others know on the page; that way, they can send you a public message to inform you that they have voted) *Steam (the computer version of Steam wipes messages if you leave the private chat. On mobile, they are kept for maximally a few months. Taking screenshots is highly recommended nonetheless of wether you have Steam on your phone/tablet or not.) *The Wiki Chat's PM Service (screenshots are required. The chat always wipes messages when you leave and they're not stored anywhere) *Obviously there's far more ways to reach out to the authors. If not it is required you create at least one account on a service that allows private messaging. Once the deadline specified on the page has been reached, voting is disallowed. The author is then supposed to write a battle between the fighters (usually with introduction / buildup and aftermath); the fighter with the most votes winning. It is freely allowed to write as many alternate outcomes as desired. However, please do not do TOO much of them. While there's no true limit, it is still recommended against making too much endings. Twenty outcomes is too much, for example. After the fight, you'll list how many votes each fighter had. Below that you add the most commonly used arguments for the winner's victory, plus any other reason you want to add. You may add your input below as well. Rematches of your own battles are allowed. Rematches of others' battles may only be done with their written permission. A screenshot is required to back it up. Draws / ties are obliged and a must if the battle has equal votes for all fighters. How exactly the battle ends is mostly up to you, but not every outcome is permitted. The following outcomes are allowed: *Death *Incapacitation *Unconsciousness *Trapping the loser(s) in a location they can't escape **Sealing the loser(s) away *Leaving the loser(s) in a state where they can't fight or properly function, or otherwise rendering them harmless **Shapeshifting the loser(s) by force **Mutilating the loser(s) — if they are resilient / immune to mutilation, dismemberment or physical damage — to a point where they can't properly function (e.g. slicing one's legs off, leaving them to miserably crawl across the floor and rendering them almost harmless, or severing Deadpool's head from his body) **Size-shifting the loser(s) to miniature size where they can't inflict damage on the winner *Putting the loser(s) to sleep *Putting the loser(s) in a trance *Turning the loser(s) to stone/gold/silver *Mind-controlling the loser(s) to cease their attack/surrender or serve the winner *Possessing the loser(s) *A handful of other potential outcomes Keep in mind that the following outcomes are disallowed: *The fighters becoming friends or even lovers *The winner just knocking or teleporting the loser far away, followed by both of them just ceasing to fight, losing interest or leaving. Having the fighters stop fighting and call it a day is not an interesting or acceptable way to finish the confrontation. *The fighters realizing their mistake and stopping the fight without anything else. This is permitted if the loser(s) have been incapacitated and recovered from it, but not if they're still kicking. *The fighters fighting forever and ever, with no fighter seeming to be able to overpower the other(s). Even if the main ending is a draw, this is still not permitted. Have all fighters suffer one of the allowed fates. In order to vote it is required to have at least decent knowledge on the fighters. If you lack that, then research them. You are obliged to reject votes like "A because I want them to win", "B because I just think they'll win" and "X because I prefer them" as well as all similar votes. Does the battle of your dreams already exist? No problem. Go straight ahead and place your own version in a tabber. And of course you can collab! Why not? A fighter is required to have a page with information about their background, personality, physicality, powers / abilities, skills, techniques, arsenal, gear, feats, faults, weaknesses and the like before they may be used. On the subject of permitted characters, there are very little disallowed characters. Internet combatants or fighters from unofficial media are perfectly permitted. Here's a blacklist of who NOT to use and what battles NOT to make. *Any and all Original Characters (OCs) and Fanfiction Characters (FCs; from the author's personal fanfictions)* *Internet Memes* *W. D. Gaster (Undertale)* reason why Gaster is on the Blacklist is because he's so overly cryptic, obscure, minor and mysterious that practically nothing is known about him, and he and his powers have to be stretched in order to get anything from him, leading to many users defining Gaster's powers and personal info as they personally interpret it, which a lot of those "feats" lacking clear evidence to back them up. This only applies to canon Gaster. Unofficial versions of Gaster (from Glitchtale, AUs, fangames, Unitale battles, etc...) are allowed provided they have feats and powers/weapons to combat their opponent(s) with. *Real life individuals *Combatants from NSFW media, porn, the ecchi genre or beyond *Figures from religion (mythology characters are allowed) *Characters that have literally no powers or weapons to directly attack their opponent(s) with whatsoever and have no skill in hand-to-hand combat *Joke Battles* *Spite battles and massive stomp matches* *Vaktus (ROBLOX) *Permitted on blog posts and subpages of userpages. In Gaster's case, you may use your interpretation of him on the aforementioned places. Battle Royales, battles with more than two fighters, are perfectly allowed. The same goes for team on team and army on army battles. However, fighter against team, fighter against army and team against army battles are only allowed if the outnumbered character(s) is/are powerful enough to take on the team or army they are facing. If they would easily be overwhelmed or overpowered, then it is not allowed. This applies to a lesser extent when the team or army is generally considered to not be that powerful, if they are only imposing due to their number / quantity, if they are more limited in their attack options/versatility or only have one notable attack each or if there is otherwise a huge power gap (e.g. the Minecraft Mobs, the Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's, the characters from ASDFmovie, video game enemy groups in general, a bunch of B1/OOM Battle Droids or Imperial Stormtroopers) More might follow soon. Violations It is not allowed to: *Flame, harass, dox or mob users *Go too far when criticizing or disagreeing with a battle (e.g. "This fight was pure garbage", "Bullshit", etc...) *Shit-talk or badmouth other VS shows and wikis (Death Battle, One Minute Melee, DBX, Cartoon Fight Club, Rewind Rumble other shows related to those two, Minute Matchups, Arcade Mode, Fatal Fiction, Grudge Match, Fan War, Tiering Wikis, other battle wikis, etc...), even if you don't like them. *Edit others' battle without their permission unless it is for fixes *Spam *Vandalize articles More to come soon.